Afterwards
by Reasonable
Summary: A troubled Isabel sees Arkarian again shortly after her death in 'The Named'. But what's wrong with him? Bit of a pointless fluffy fic. Oneshot.


Ethan told me that he would talk to me tomorrow, and that soon I was to be transported back into my own body. I look down nervously at the blood spot on my nightgown. That would take some explaining to my mom.

He frowns, noticing my worry. "Tell her that it was juice or something... or spilled paint." Ethan sighs. "Or, I don't know. Dispose of it?"

"That does sound like the best option." Arkarian speaks up from his position at my right. "You don't want your mother to become suspicious. It would endanger the Guard."

I look up at him, and notice that his eyes are wet. Has he been crying? He must have heard my thoughts as he quickly looks away, breaking our gaze. Was he crying over my accident?

That is something that I can't help but shake off. I mean, how many near-death experiences are taken quietly? They say that Ethan saved me, but won't go into detail. I think there is more to the story, and I expect to find out.

"You'll be back in your body soon," Arkarian chimes in, still not looking me in the eye. "You must be exhausted, so just go back to sleep." He offers a tiny smile. "See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

Ethan gives me a short hug before the colors of the room around me start to swirl rapidly. When they stop, I am back in my own room, sitting up in bed, still feeling Ethan's slight hug around me.

I hate how they just dismissed me like that. I have questions; ones I want answered. Standing up, I have to stretch. My muscles seem cramped. Slipping out of the nightgown, I crawl into some shorts and a tee shirt.

Opening the door quietly, I hear for any signs of movement beyond me. Faint snores come from my mum's room, indicating that Jimmy spent the night. And Matt's door is closed, a sign that shows he's fast asleep.

Sighing thankfully, I tiptoe down the stairs, avoiding the creaky fifth step. Once downstairs, its simple to get out the door. A blast of cold air comes from outside. The moon is full and stares down at me like a hawk watching prey.

Pulling my shirt closer to me, so that I can be numb to the chilly night atmosphere, I quickly head towards the place my spirit had just left.

Its funny, walking at night. The streets are empty and cold and no one is about. You see cars parked neatly into driveways, some not seen in daytime as the owner works. Some tasks you can see were forgotten, like the half-emptied trash can I pass.

I am making my way up the mountain in no time. Darting in and out of trees and bushes easily, I soon sense another presence. Scanning the horizon, I see Ethan's blurred form making his way through the same brush I am.

Hiding behind a tall oak quietly, I watch as he passes without suspicion and is soon out of sight. Right now, Ethan is not the person I want to talk to.

I reach the entrance to Arkarian's chambers, wondering how I am going to open the sealed tomb door. To my surprise, it is still wide open, as if someone had forgotten to close it. Stepping inside, I want my bowl of answers.

Looking for Arkarian was easier said than done. First I checked his main chambers, the ones full of advanced technology that amazes me beyond belief. But he's not there. Then I check out a whole bunch of rooms, all of which hold things including a bedroom, and kitchen... but no Arkarian.

Its when I hear a slight... disurbing sound that I find him. This sound is not something that I can place right away, but I know that Arkarian must be the one making it; he's the only one else there.

Following the repeating sound, I find the blue-haired adult in a bathroom. He's leaning over the toilet, and I can only see the back of his head. He pukes, and I then know that is the sound I heard.

Cautiously stepping toward him, he makes no notice of me, but continues retching. I lay my hand down gently on his shoulder, and he turns to face me. His violet eyes are blood-shot, and his face is wet, as though he had been crying.

"Isabel," he says softly, and glances at my hand on his shoulder. But he hasn't much to say, as he soon has to return to vomiting. What's wrong with him?

From my hand touching him, I use my healing senses to try to tell what is wrong. It hits me instantly; he's drunk. But why? And how? He was perfectly sober the last time I saw him.

"Strong stuff," Arkarian manages to whisper, in break again from his sickness. He looks at me in the eye, and says, "Don't heal me."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

I realize that he's talking in small amounts, to not show how drunk he really is. Slurred speech would normally be a sign, but he's using few words. "Just let me stop your retching."

It takes him a second to think about it, before he gently nods. I gently probe into his sickness, and mentally remove most of what was to be thrown up. The result is Arkarian leaning away from the toilet, just to lean on the wall behind him.

Taking a washcloth from the bar hanging above him, I gently dip it into some warm water from the sink. I bend down to gently wipe his face off. He closes his eyes as I rub the cloth against his skin, letting a sigh of content escape his lips.

"Why did you do this to youself?" I ask as I cautiously wipe around his still-closed eyes.

Arkarian sloppily shakes his head, a symbol that shows that he won't tell me. A sudden thought hits me. "Does it have anything to do with what happened earlier?"

His violet eyes are open in a snap. He places one of his big, warm hands on mine, and stops me from wiping his face any longer. "Complicated." He says this simply.

"What exactly did you drink, anyhow?"

He sighs deeply, then points to an empty bottle on the floor; something I had missed seeing altogether. I pick it up and read the label, then groan. "We need to get you to bed. Where is your room?"

Arkarian places his hands on the wall behind him and tries to stand up. But he just successfully completes a fall back to the floor. I can feel his aches from the tumble onto the coldness, and gently heal them.

I take one of my arms and grab him around the shoulders, easing him up so he can lean on my small frame. He's heavy, but I manage to get him out into the hallway. "Where?"

He indicates to a door on the right. I navigate ourselves in the room. From the hallway light, I use my gift to make out a bed, and gently lead Arkarian to it. He stumbles onto the mattress, and I pull up the blankets around him.

Stroking his forehead gently, I whisper into the darkness. "I have to go now, before Matt notices I'm gone." He gives a tiny nod, and turns over so that he is facing away from my sight. I silently make a note to wait until he is asleep to leave.

I realize that I want to heal him, but have to find another excuse to touch him in ability to do so. In quick thinking, and against my better judgement, I lay a kiss on the top of his head. Making it linger, I make sure that it heals every part of him.

I don't want him to have a hangover in the morning.

* * *

**So do you like it? Kinda pointless, but right now I've just popped out several fanfic ideas and want to take them before anyone else does. **

**Please review!**

**And also be sure to check out some of the other one-shots that I am currently writing, to be up soon!**


End file.
